Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and more particularly, to an input device which is capable of enhancing security and privacy by varying the positions of symbols, an electronic lock including the same, and a method for controlling the electronic lock.
Description of Related Art
In general, electronic locks have been employed in home doors, office doors, and storage box doors to enhance the security of the doors.
An input device is connected to the electronic lock. The input device has a plurality of input keys on which a plurality of symbols are displayed. The locking or the unlocking of the electronic lock may be controlled by inputting a password through the input keys.
However, in an input device of a conventional electronic lock, symbols (numbers, characters, and the like) are designated to and displayed on relevant input keys. Accordingly, when a fingerprint and the like remain on each input key, the security may be threatened.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.